


Crafty Little Lip Tricks

by Tiofrean



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Actual Manchild, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Foreskin Play, M/M, Polish Leedus Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: Norman’s out of smokes and he needs his fix. Good thing that Andy is there, even if deadly tired.





	Crafty Little Lip Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by MermaidSheenaz <3 who also gave me the idea to write this. 
> 
> I hope it will brighten up everyone's day. A bit of Leedus is always good in dire times :) <3

Andy was so fucking tired he had barely managed to land on the couch in his trailer and stay upright after that. The day had been a downer, a lot of shooting and a lot of lines to say, and Andy was just _so fucking tired_ …

He brought one hand to his face and scrubbed over it, wondering whether he could go and take a shower without falling head over his ass in the small cubicle he had in the trailer.   
“God fucking _damnit!_ ” Norman growled somewhere to his left and Andy winced, looking up at him.   
“What’s the matter?”   
“Forgot to buy my smokes” Norman stated, upending his empty pack of cigarettes, as if he was trying to magically shake one out. “You’ve got some?”   
“No” Andy shook his head, which made him dizzy, so he stopped, grinding the heel of his palm into one eye, trying to wish the dizziness away. “You know I only smoke with you” he sighed. _Too fucking tired for this shit._

“Bullshit. I know you were smoking when I wasn’t here” Norman countered, throwing the empty pack somewhere into the trailer. It landed with a soft thud and Andy wondered if he would be the one to pick it up later. He kept his eyes closed and leaned his head back on the couch, trying to stay awake. He still had to take that shower…

There was a clatter to his left. Then another thud just in front of him. A few footsteps to his right and something jingling. Andy peeled one eye open to see Norman fidgeting with… _something_ he had been given by one of his fans. It was green and squishy, and Andy squeezed his eyes shut again, trying not to roll them. Norm without his fix was like a five-year-old with a case of sugar rush. And Andy really was too tired to deal with that. So he just stayed where he was, collecting his energy to finally move and get to that shower.

Suddenly, something changed, the air around him shifted and something grabbed his knees.   
“Wha…?” He asked, raising his head and blinking down at Norman, who was now crouching between his splayed legs, both hands gripping Andy’s knees.   
“I need _something_ ” Norman almost whined and Andy’s eyebrows rose.   
“I already told you, I don’t have cigarettes” he explained patiently, voice even.   
“You’ve got something else” Norman muttered and his hands moved, shooting straight to Andy’s belt buckle. The change in the proceedings was so rapid, Andy actually jumped, startled.

“That’s not gonna happen, Norman” he mumbled, sighing. Norman ignored him, however, and went on with unbuckling his belt, eyes fixed on his prize. Andy groaned, trying to bat his hands away.   
“Why?” Norman asked with an air of confusion, but he never ceased his attempts at opening Andy’s jeans.   
“Because I’m too tired” Andy said. The button popped.   
“Mhm… you don’t even have to do anything, Andy.”   
“Norm, we didn’t even have a shower yet. _I’m sweaty_ ” Andy groused. The zipper went down.   
“I don’t care.”   
“God, you’re such a pig” Andy sighed when Norman pulled at the waistband of his jeans, tugging them down and forcing him to lift his ass to let them slide. He could have resisted, but he knew it was futile. Besides, he didn’t want to add another _cheeks burn_ to his already impressive collection.

“Listen man, the situation is _dire,_ I’m out of _smokes_ , I really don’t care how you smell” Norman grumbled, and Andy blinked down at him stupidly, raising one eyebrow.   
“So what… you’re saying you want to _smoke a dick_ instead?” He could hear the tone of incredulity in his own voice.   
“Yep, that’s exactly what I’m saying” Norman muttered and leaned in, pressing his mouth to Andy’s groin.

Andy inhaled sharply, hating to be the spoilsport, but he really was too tired to get it up, which was a damn shame. When Norman was at the peak of his oral fixation like this, it always bode well for a spectacular evening.   
“How about we go to sleep?” Andy asked, voice uneven, when Norman started to run his tongue over his clothed cock, which still wasn’t really interested in the proceedings. “Norm?”   
_“I need my fill, man”_ Norman almost growled, the sound traveling from his mouth and settling on Andy’s skin with a soft vibration. Andy sighed.   
“Norman…”   
“Shush” and he went back to licking all over Andy’s boxers, tongue dipping over every shape he could find, flattening out at the head.

Norman was licking the length of his cock through the cotton, occasionally shifting his attention to the head, sucking at it gently, then switching to the base and lower, pressing his lips to Andy’s balls, as if he was trying to fit them into his mouth regardless of the underwear. By the time he was finished, the boxers were wet with his saliva, cooling down rapidly and Andy actually sighed with relief when Norman hooked his fingers in the waistband and tugged them down, pushing them to his ankles along with the jeans. It gave Norman some room to move and he shuffled closer, as close as the trousers would let him and leaned in, starting his licking routine all over again.

This time, though, Norman’s tongue felt so much warmer without the cloth barrier between them. Andy hissed at the first touch, wishing a few years off his shoulders. Back when they had been filming the first seasons, they had been fucking like rabbits even after a whole day on set. Now he was just _too tired to do anything_ , which surprisingly didn’t deter Norman in the slightest. He was slowly exploring every inch of Andy’s soft cock, starting with the head and tounging the slit, before he moved lower, leaving a trail of little nips in his wake. He got to the balls and sucked on the soft skin there, nosing them this way and that when inspiration struck him, and went back up. Andy watched him with bewilderment, unable to comprehend how that could be better than smoking right now. Norman could have gone to one of the crewmembers and asked for a smoke. Everyone loved him enough to share, after all. But then, Andy’s mind told him that had it been him faced with the choice, he would probably be on his knees, too.

And then, Norman did something with his teeth, something that resulted in him pulling at Andy’s foreskin, which was quickly followed by Norman’s tongue dipping _in_ , and Andy couldn’t help the groan that escaped him. _Maybe not that tired, after all?_ The tingling sensation started to spread over him, and Norman hummed happily, never once breaking away from the task at hand. And, speaking of hands, one of them was slowly creeping up Andy’s shin, tickling just under his knee and traveling higher, making Andy shiver pleasantly.

Slowly, oh so slowly, something began to stir inside him. The fatigue finally started to make way for desire, and Norman’s gentle touches began to register in Andy’s brain as something with that fiery lining of passion. He shuddered when Norman swiped his tongue around the head, dipping just the tip of it into the little slit, lighting his nerve endings.   
“Jesus, Norman” Andy couldn’t really believe it, but he actually started to get hard, tired as he was, his flesh responding to Norman’s insistent caressing. Norman didn’t pay him any attention, though, tugging and licking happily, getting his fix in every way possible.

It wasn’t until Andy was fully hard that Norman finally wrapped his lips around the head and started to suck. A small groan escaped Andy and his hips shifted, body seeking more of that wonderful pressure. Norman just hummed, looking up at him.   
“Norm” Andy shuddered, feeling that clever tongue slipping between the foreskin and the sensitive head of his cock. It was a tight fit, barely enough space to move, and when Norman started to wriggle the tip of his tongue there, the sensations set Andy’s body on fire. He gasped, both hands shooting to Norman’s head, settling on his cheeks. He could feel as they hollowed when Norman sucked, how they filled when he took his tongue out and let the length slide deeper inside. Andy was mesmerized by the rhythm he had set, _by the visual effect it had_. Norman was still looking up at him, eyes dark and hungry, staring at him from under his eyelashes.

Somewhere at the back of his head, Andy was aware that the scene looked like a cheap porno shot. The rest of his mind was too focused on how good Norman looked right now to give a flying fuck about it. Andy groaned and watched entranced, as Norm sucked him down time after time, taking a little bit more of his cock with every pass. The day they had just had fell away suddenly and all that mattered was Norman on his knees in front of him, his hot mouth and his heavy-lidded stare.

Andy let his hands flop down to his thighs, intent on letting Norman do whatever he wanted, but Norman seemingly had another idea. He grabbed Andy’s wrists and brought the hands back to his head. Andy’s fingers twisted in his hair and he gave a breathy moan when Norman chose this moment to wriggle his tongue on the underside of Andy’s cock. With pleasure flowing like molten lava down his spine, Andy knew he didn’t have long. Before he could think too much on how Norman could make him go from zero to sixty in such a short time, Andy tugged him off his length.   
“Wha...?” Norman blinked up at him, but there was no answer coming. Andy just heaved in a steadying breath and pulled him into a kiss. It was hungry and demanding, full of his own tongue swiping through Norman’s mouth and chasing his own taste. He could feel how Norman’s hands scrambled on his thighs, nails digging in and leaving marks. Andy hissed and just kept kissing him until Norman went pliant and just let him take what he wanted.

“ _Go on_ ” Andy whispered hoarsely when they broke for some much needed air and Norman quickly dove down, swallowing him to the root in one smooth move.   
“Oh _fuck_ , Norm” Andy gasped, mouth falling open. His lungs burned and his head felt lighter that it had the whole day.   
“Mhmmm…” it was a loud hum, vibrating right up Andy’s cock and lighting up his nerve endings and _Christ_ , but it was hard not to let himself go and just fuck into that wonderful mouth. Andy tried to force his hips to stay still, not that he had a lot to say in that matter when Norman was concerned. Norman started to make all kinds of noises - small moans, groans, little whines… He knew exactly how to drive Andy mad.

And then he went still. No movement, no suction, barely even breathing. Andy opened his eyes, not really sure when he had closed them, and looked down. A movement caught his attention just in the corner of his eye and his gaze flickered there just in time to see Norman pawing at his own trousers, unbuckling and unzipping them. He took his own cock out and wrapped one hand around it, giving it a few tight squeezes. Andy’s mouth watered seeing that heavy and hard dick disappearing and reappearing between Norman’s fingers, head shiny with precome and _oh so fucking pink_. That picture echoed through his body with a jolt of desire and he had been reminded that Norman was still not moving. He was just kneeling there, Andy’s cock halfway inside his mouth, the corners of his lips twitching up and trying not to smile. There was a spark of mischief in his eyes and Andy moaned aloud, hands fisting in Norman’s hair.

Andy thrust his hips forward and Norman groaned around his length, the hand on his own cock moving a bit faster. Norman’s other hand slid from Andy’s thigh to his ankle and wrapped around one of the cowboy boots he still had on as Norman braced himself. His eyes fell shut and he slurped, fucking _slurped_ , when Andy pulled out a little.

That was about as much as Andy could stand. He started to rock his hips, fucking into Norman’s mouth at a quickening pace, seeing from the corner of his eye how Norman’s hand found a matching rhythm. They went like this for some time, until Andy started to feel himself nearing the edge. It wasn’t a surprise really, not with how Norman moaned like a cheap whore on every shove in, not with how he kept his eyes closed with a fucking _blissful_ expression plastered all over his face.

And then Norman surged forward on the next move, taking Andy’s cock all the way inside. Andy could feel how it hit the back of his throat, he could feel the muscles tightening around the head when Norman _swallowed_ and Andy was done for. He came with a wordless cry he tried to muffle by biting his lips, hoping that the distance between his and the others’ trailers was enough for it to go unnoticed. He was aware of Norman swallowing down his come and pulling away just to press his temple against Andy’s thigh. His panted out breaths tickled Andy’s skin and he looked down, threading his fingers through Norman’s messy hair.   
“Come here” Andy tugged him upright and leaned down, plunging his tongue inside his mouth as soon as they lips met. Norman gave a quiet whine that was swallowed down by Andy, who just kept kissing him, feeling how Norman’s whole frame started to shiver.   
“Oh… _fuck!_ Andy…” Norman gasped between them, breaking away, lips parting. Andy knew he was close, he could see how Norman’s whole body tensed, how his movements became jerky and twitchy. He pressed their foreheads together, sneaking a glance down to where Norman’s hand was working completely out of sync with his hips.

“Come, darling” Andy poured all his Britishness into those two words and Norman actually _shouted_ , spilling all over his hand and the trousers he had barely opened enough to get to his cock. His hand kept working for a moment longer, drawing out the pleasure, until it finally stopped completely. They stayed like this for a long moment, Norman still getting down from his high, Andy running his fingers through Norman’s hair, content to just breathe in the same air.   
“Got your fix yet?” Andy asked, tone light, when Norman’s eyes finally opened and focused on him lazily.   
“For another two hours, yeah” Norman huffed out a laughter and Andy rolled his eyes, tugging his trousers up.   
“Not happening. Now I’m too fucking tired to even _move to bed_ ” he whined, leaning back and sprawling himself on the couch. Norman scoffed.   
“The bed is literally three steps away, you old man” Norman rolled his eyes when Andy gave another theatrical whine. He waited for a full minute, but when Andy just kept striking the dramatic pose, Norman shrugged and stepped closer.

“Alright, your royal highness” he snarked and dove down, wrapping his arms around Andy’s body and heaving him up. Andy squeaked in surprise when he was lifted and started giggling like a madman as Norman carried him those three steps to the bed, bridal-style. He was dumped on the center of it without ceremony, causing the whole trailer to shake when he landed on the mattress with a quiet _omph_.   
“You’re mad” Andy choked between barks of laughter and Norman just stared at him. There was something about a deadly tired Andy, rolling on his bed and giggling, that made Norman feel all warm and fuzzy. He shook his head to clear it and grabbed at Andy’s feet, quickly getting rid of the cowboy boots and socks. He did the same with his own and climbed after, tugging the comforter over them as he went.

“You know” Andy started as he snuggled closer and sneaked one arm around Norman’s waist, “we should really take that shower…”   
“Mhm. We can. In two hours” Norman tried to conceal his smirk with a yawn when he felt Andy tense next to him.   
_“What?”_ Andy growled.   
“I’m gonna need another smoke in two hours” Norman explained, placing a kiss on Andy’s messy curls. “Happy nap, sweetheart.”

_“Norman!”_


End file.
